Punir
by SomeoneFromAlagaesia
Summary: Arthur en a mare que Merlin fasse mal son travail, il décide de le punir à sa manière. Manière qui dérape un peu. Merthur, PWP


Titre : Punir

Résumé : Arthur en a mare que Merlin fasse mal son travail, il décide de le punir à sa manière. Manière qui dérape un peu.

Disclaimer : _Merlin_ est à la BBC

Je re-prévient que cet OS parle d'une relation entre homme avec (que) contenu explicite !

Arthur est peut être un peu OOC ( Out Of Character = il n'a pas le même caractère que dans l'œuvre originale)

Premier lemon et première fic dites moi se que vous en pensez, merci d'avance. Et désolé pour les fautes d'orthographe

Sur ce,

Arthur était épuisé. Il était torse nu, assis sur son lit. Il se tenait l'arête du nez de deux doigts marmonnant des paroles inintelligibles, exaspéré. Il se leva pour aller jusqu'à la fenêtre de sa chambre et il observa le ciel de ce début d'après midi pour tenter de se calmer. Merlin, son serviteur, l'avait réveillé trop tard pour la réunion hebdomadaire avec le Roi, son père. Trop pressé, il n'avait pas eut le temps de parler à Merlin depuis ce matin. Le Prince l'avait fait appeler et si il ne rappliquait pas dans les secondes qui suives, Arthur se fit la promesse d'aller le chercher dans tout le château pour lui infliger la punition qu'il mérite. Merlin prenait trop ses aises et oubliait qu'il servait le futur Roi de Camelot. Les secondes accordées à Merlin passées, il se retournait pour sortir de sa chambre quand la porte s'ouvrit sur un Merlin essouffler qui marmonna des excuses pour son retards. Lorsque le serviteur vit que son maître ne portait qu'un pantalon il rougit. Arthur ne s'en rendit pas compte et commença à crier que Merlin n'était qu'un bon à rien, qui ne servait à rien. Merlin était habitué à l'entendre dire ce genre de choses mais jamais de cette façon. Il était affecter par ce qu'il disait. Perdu dans ses pensés, il ne vit pas Arthur s'approcher de lui en lui prenant brutalement le bras. Merlin repris ses esprits et entendis son Prince lui dire : « Si pour que tu comprennes il faut te punir et bien soit ». C'était la première fois que le blond faisait montre de violence envers lui.

Le futur Roi s'assit sur une chaise et entraînât Merlin sur le ventre et sur ses genoux. Ce dernier ne compris ce qu'il se passait que lorsque son Prince lui baissa son pantalon, de façon à laisser apparaître ses fesses bien blanches. Merlin glapit et tenta de se dégager mais Arthur était bien plus fort que lui le maintenant d'une main de fer. Arthur posa sa main sur une fesse de Merlin et la leva. Merlin serra ses paupières à s'en faire mal en attendant le choc. Arthur frappa, dans un bruit sec. Merlin s'attendait à avoir plus mal que ça et dans sa surprise ne sentit pas la main quitté sa fesse pour atterrir sur l'autre plus violemment. Cette fois ci, Merlin grimaça de douleur mais le Prince continua pendant plusieurs minutes à frapper sans relâche les fesses de son serviteur, maintenant rouges. De là où il était, Merlin ne pouvait ni le sentir ni le vois mais Arthur était très excité par la vue de son serviteur couché sur lui, partiellement dénudées. Quand Arthur eut fini, Merlin pensait pouvoir rentrer dans sa chambre pour pouvoir pleurer toutes les larmes de son corps. Mais son suzerain ne semblait pas vouloir le lâcher reposant sa main sur le bas du dos du jeune homme.

Arthur approcha ses lèvres des fesses de Merlin et les embrassa chacune leurs tours, plusieurs fois. Puis il murmura à l'oreille de Merlin que comme ça il était très beau. Merlin troublé par les actes et les paroles de son Prince commençait doucement (mais sûrement) à devenir dur, ses sens exacerbés par le traitement du Prince. Ce dernier sentait le membre de Merlin grossir contre sa jambe et souri.

Il le porta jusqu'au Lit Royal et le déposa doucement dessus. En voyant les larmes sur le beau visage de son serviteur, Arthur prit un air désolé qui disparut très vite en se rappelant se qu'avait fait Merlin, il l'avait cherché. Mais magnanime, le Prince embrassa les larmes de Merlin puis posa ses lèvres sur les siennes, bougeant ses lèvres, quémandant l'accès à la bouche de celui qui allait devenir son amant, pour une fois ou pour toujours seul le Temps le décidera. Merlin accéda à la demande silencieuse d'Arthur qui se fit un plaisir d'explorer ce nouveau territoire plein de secrets. Arthur ne pouvait plus attendre et passa ses mains sous le haut du brun. Caressant de ses doigts le ventre de Merlin, pinçant ses boutons de chair ce qui le fit haleté dans la bouche du Prince. Embêté par la chemise de son serviteur, il lui retira pour pouvoir mieux le voir et le touché. Merlin, hésitant à touché ce corps royal qui le tentait tant, il posa une main timide sur le torse dénudé du Prince qui montra son contentement par un grognement, Merlin parcouru son corps de ses longs doigts fins. Pris d'une hardiesse qu'il ne se connaissait pas, le brun se baissa et libéra la verge royale de son carcan infernal. Impressionné par sa taille, Merlin la regarda, se contentant de respirer proche d'elle rendant fou Arthur qui passa ses mains dans les cheveux bruns amenant Merlin à le prendre en bouche. Il manqua de s'étouffer avec mais fini par faire plusieurs allers retours sur le membre du blond, gouttant à cette chair qu'il avait tant rêver. Arthur gémissait de plaisirs, ses doigts poussant Merlin à aller plus vite, si bien qu'il éjacula dans sa bouche. Le jeune serviteur ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'Arthur rende autant mais la surprise passée, il avala tout avec gourmandise. Arthur l'attira pour un baiser époustouflant, Merlin faisant goûter à Arthur son propre goût.

Arthur retira complètement son bas ainsi que celui de Merlin qu'il suréleva grâce à un des nombreux coussins du lit. Il s'approcha des fesses toujours rouges de Merlin qu'il caressa avec amour avant de les écarter délicatement pour voir apparaître un trou aux bords fripés. Il commença à préparer Merlin, le pénétrant de deux doigts, pour qu'il puisse accueillir avec le moins de douleur possible sa verge déjà redressé. Il toucha un point sensible dans l'intimité de Merlin qui poussa un gémissement surpris. Le jugeant près à l'accueillir, il présenta son gland à l'entrée et le pénétra doucement, grisé par les parois chaudes de Merlin. Il se mit à se mouvoir très vite et trouva la prostate du brun rapidement qu'il s'efforça à marteler le plus possible. Merlin n'étant que gémissements qui s'étouffèrent quand le blond l'embrassa. Arthur se sentant venir pris le membre de Merlin et fit plusieurs va et viens dessus. La jouissance des deux était proche Arthur approcha sa bouche de l'oreille de Merlin et lui murmura : « Ne me déçoit plus jamais, compris ». Juste après ses paroles, Merlin éjacula contre le torse du blond qui vint lui aussi en sentant les parois du brun se resserrer autour de lui. Arthur approcha Merlin de lui qui grommela, s'endormant dans un sommeil post-coïtal. Arthur souri en se disant que Merlin devrait peut-être lui désobéir plus souvent.

FIN

De : From Alagaësia


End file.
